This invention relates generally to projection systems, and more specifically to remotely controlled networked projection systems that projects on-site consumer information in a conspicuous location within a commercial area.
In the field of providing consumers information about products, a large number of methods and devices exist to convey information about potential purchases. Unfortunately, most of these devices and methods are physical in nature, such as cards and placards placed around products, or an abundance of minuscule tags that meld into a sea of non-meaning when grouped near one another. Many of the physical methods used to convey information take up valuable floor space within a building, congesting pedestrian traffic flow. Another drawback of physical methods and devices to convey information to potential consumers is the static nature of the devices. Price changes, availability changes, comparison information changes, all must be done manually, and at each physical location where a physical information device exists. The process of changing these devices to update current conditions is time consuming and laborious. If a retailer, producer, manufacturer or other trader of goods has outlets in multiple locations, this process of changing physical information devices can become a logistical nightmare. A further disadvantage is that the consumer often lacks control of the information being displayed.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to create an information conveyance system that does not physically interfere with customers or potential customers.
It is an object of this invention to create an information conveyance system that can replace existing physical information conveyance devices to provide more floor room and ease congestion within a building.
It is a further object of this invention to create an information system wherein the information that the system conveys can be changed rapidly, uniformly, and globally, to allow an information manager easy and quick access to know what his or her customers are viewing.
It is a further object of this invention to create an information projection system wherein the images projected can be altered from a remote location.
It is a further object of this invention to create an information projection system for providing consumer product information to an on-site processing from a remote location.
It is a further object of this invention to create an information projection system wherein the images selected for projecting can be obtained form a computer database by voice commands from a consumer positioned proximate the image projections system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the consumer with an ability to override the system to enable the consumer to obtain relevant product specific information in either audio or visual form or both.
The invention comprises a consumer information system to be incorporated in a building that generates images upon a surface viewable by customers, with the at least one image controllable by a remote unit situated physically away from the imagers. In one embodiment the remote unit connects via the Internet to an on-site central processing unit and instructs a digital imager which images to project. The digital imagers are positionable at various locations within a building, and can convey images of varying size, shape, color and text, to provide potential consumers information about a prospective purchase. The information can be generated on portions of the building or on kiosks. In addition the database of the on-site central processing unit includes selective consumer reference information material and voice recognition software so that a consumer can override the preprogrammed projected images to orally request specific information on use of a stores products.